Talk:Starship Down (episode)
Summaries? * I will rename them and reorder, but I'm just asking to make sure that people want the Teaser/Act I/Act II... format. -- Dmsdbo 16:53, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Dates At the beginning of the episode, Kira remarks to Jadzia that it was the Bajoran festival of Ha'mara, which celebrates the arrival of the Emissary. Does this mean its been four year (of the show time) since the first episode "Emissary". :I never realized that, but you're right. I don't know if that contradicts anything else people have said in other episodes... I'd have to check. That would be logical unless Bajoran calendars are somehow different. Weyoun 07:20, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Watership Down I've deleted a recent addition to the "Background" section--a note that the title of this episode comes from Watership Down. I'd be . . . kind of astounded if that were true: as the note itself pointed out, there's no connection between the plots. More important, the title pretty clearly is an instance of the popular military argot "______ down," used e.g. when an airplane has crashed. ("Black Hawk Down" springs to mind.) It's presumably referring to the fleeing Karemma ship that the Defiant is trying to recover (which is like a naval vessel that's sunk to the bottom of the ocean). Though of course the Defiant itself doesn't have a great time of it either. Hey, weren't the Karemma part of the Dominion. Why were they attacked by the Jems? :As the episode made exceedingly clear, they were part of the Dominion, and were attacked by the Jem'Hadar as punishment for trading with the Federation. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:06, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Cap Is the cap Sisko gives Kira with a big G on it from a real-world baseball team? Kennelly 12:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Given that Sisko wears a modern (at least by late-1990s standards) San Francisco Giants hat in "Take Me Out to the Holosuite", I thought the hat might be an old Giants hat, but what I found indicated that the Giants have consistently used city initials as their logo (rather than a "G" for Giants), both in San Francisco and earlier in New York (much like the Mets do today). The "It's a Wrap" link says the hat was located in the Avery Brooks collection. Does the Companion have any additional info? :And this is probably obvious, but is the hat Sisko puts on from the Pike City Pioneers? 03:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it definitely is the cap that Kasidy gave him.Derekbd 22:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Bashir's watch I don't know if this rises to the level of details to be included, but Alexander Siddig is clearly wearing a watch in the scene where he and Dax are huddling in a Jeffries tube. It's interesting, but somewhat irrelevant, which is why I refrained from just adding the detail outright. :That would be a nitpick, which are not permitted.--31dot 03:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Technically it just means that people still wear gold watches in the future. It looked like a nice one. — Morder (talk) 03:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a great nit-pick. – Distantlycharmed 03:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) corrected production #; reworded bit on UK vhs release please see - Derekbd 18:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Academy Why in this episode does Chief O'Brian claim that the engineering staff haven't been to the academy unlike the bridge officers, I thought all of starfleet go to the academy? 17:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Non-commissioned officers, such as O'Brien and his men, haven't been to the Academy. Just as everyone in the US Army hasn't been to West Point, or everyone in the US Navy hasn't been to Annapolis. 31dot 20:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A nitpick? After Quark disarms the torpedo and it shuts down, there is a later scene where the torpedo is once again glowing and steaming. 00:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. A nitpick. -- sulfur (talk) 00:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Geocities page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/1930/ds9 I've checked on the Wayback Machine and the page can't be found. Anyone have it saved anywhere? It had interesting info on the VisionArt CGI models of the 'Defiant and the runabout. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 19:37, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :https://web.archive.org/web/20001109110200/http://www.visionart.com/~daniel/ -- sulfur (talk) 20:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Release order Despite the confusion with the production number there seems to be an error in the release order. According to all sources this episode premiered on 11/6, shouldn't it be before "Cold Fire" in the released in all order? --Captain Wiesel (talk) 08:06, January 20, 2017 (UTC)